


with a racing heart

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Established Relationship, Harpies, Love Confessions, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Making Out, Murder, Pack, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Or... maybe Stiles just hadn’t realized what a proper Alpha would do to something that injured their pack.
Relationships: Deucalion/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 82
Kudos: 933





	with a racing heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DerekStillinskiHale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerekStillinskiHale/gifts).



> For the prompt: _”Just please write stalion with a hint of the pack finding out that they’re together with badass deuc and sweet smart stiles”_

Stiles’ heart was racing, pounding almost painfully behind his ribs as he sucked in ragged breaths of air. The forest was tinged with the bitter scent of blood, all too familiar after the last string of months filled with magical sacrifices. Stiles had thought that things were calming down, now that the Darach was dead and the Alpha Pack wasn’t trying to kill them. 

He’d never been lucky when it came to things he hoped for, though. 

Stumbling through the tree line, Stiles emerged into a wide clearing lit by the high, full moon. The preserve was silent around them. He knew that he was throwing off waves of distressed magical energy, but he couldn’t get a hold of his spark with the way fear was slamming through him and gripping his heart tightly. He had no idea what was going on and no idea what he was going to find. All he knew was that Deucalion had been in pain, and then their bond had flared so brightly Stiles hadn’t had any idea what was happening. 

His magic carried the sounds of Scott’s pack hurrying through the underbrush towards him, but he ignored their approaching presence as his eyes stayed glued to the figure hunched over in the middle of the clearing. Under the moon’s bright light he could make out a growing pool of blood, all seeping out from a thoughtlessly discarded body tossed beside the man he couldn’t pull his eyes from. A few mumbled words and the forest’s floor was cracking open to swallow the corpse whole. 

Then, Stiles was off at a dead sprint, breathless and terrified and filled with a horrifying amount of hope because he could still feel Deucalion along their bond and he could  _ see _ him, but the closer he got the clearer it was that Deucalion was on his knees with his entire body slumped forward like it was too heavy for him to hold up. Stiles skidded to a stop only a few feet away from the werewolf, heart in his chest and fingers shaking. 

It barely even looked like he was breathing, the backs of his shoulders unmoving. 

“Deuc,” he called out quietly, biting into his bottom lip as the figure stayed prone and unmoving. “Deuc,  _ baby,  _ c’mon, answer me, okay?”

Slowly, so fucking slowly that Stiles almost started crying, Deucalion turned his head to the side. Stiles could hear him suck in a breath of air and it felt like his heart was splitting open only to fill back up with so much love and relief it left him staggering backwards. 

“Oh my god you’re okay,” he breathed, stumbling around Deucalion’s body before dropping to his knees in front of him, raising shaking hands to cup his face and sweep his thumbs over his jaw gently. Deucalion’s chin was ducked so low that Stiles couldn’t see his face but he strained forward and Stiles was there to catch up as he gave out and slumped against Stiles’ chest. 

He tucked Deucalion’s face against the curve of his neck and let his lover breathe him in through ragged, shaking gasps of air as bloodied, claw-tipped fingers grabbed the back of Stiles’ borrowed shirt—the first thing he’d been able to find when their bond lit up and he’s rushed out of Deucalion’s apartment like a bat flying out of hell. He had no idea what the hell was going on but he knew he could do  _ this;  _ he could hold the man he loved, rub a hand up and down his back in slow strokes, and keep them pressed together as Deucalion calmed down. 

Which turned out to be a wasted effort when Scott’s pack burst through the clearing, all wearing their beta shifts and growling like attack dogs. Deucalion tensed up in his arms and claws pricked at his skin and Stiles, uselessly, tried to shush him.

“Stiles!” Scott called out, anger laced through his voice. “Get the hell away from him!” 

Deucalion growled so loudly it shook through Stiles’ body. The sound held more power than Stiles had ever heard from him before, and he had to wonder just what Deucalion had killed, what monstrous corpse Stiles had fed to the forest without barely a glance at it. As Stiles firmly grabbed the back of Deucalion’s neck and ran a thumb over his racing pulse, he knew that could wait. 

“Scott, go home,” Stiles said tiredly. He didn’t raise his voice but the forest carried his words without him so much as having to ask, and he closed his eyes in a moment of thanks. 

Silence for a moment and then an indignant, “What? Stiles, I can’t leave you here with him, he’s dangerous!” 

Stiles ground his teeth and clenched his jaw so tightly it ached, before he bit out, “If he’s so dangerous then why did you let him go in the first place?”

Scott didn’t seem to have an answer to that and wind started whipping around the clearing, picking up leaves as it swirled around the open field sharp enough to sting at Stiles’ exposed skin. He bundled Deucalion closer when the man shivered and made a noise that tore at Stiles’ heart. 

Thankfully he didn’t have to say another word. “Stiles is right, Scott. We need to leave.”

“But Derek—”

All Derek did in response was growl lowly. Stiles knew that if he  _ could, _ Derek would be flashing his eyes Alpha red, but he’d given up that power for his sister. He let out a soft exhalation of breath as he heard the sound of the pack start to fade away, though not without Scott’s displeasure echoing through the trees. Slowly the gusting air slowed to a gentle breeze that died down into nothing, and they were alone. 

It took everything in Stiles to pull away. He kept his hands on Deucalion’s neck as he ducked to catch his eye, sucking in a sharp breath when he finally got to see Deucalion’s face and saw a sluggishly healing cut along Deucalion’s cheek and a bruise already formed around his eye. “Deuc, are you okay?” he asked frantically, fear climbing up his belly.

Deucalion snorted, though it seemed to pull at the cut on his cheek and he winced. His eyes flashed, a beautiful,  _ vibrant  _ red that pulled a gasp from Stiles’ throat. “I’ve been better.”

“What... my god, what did you do?” he whispered, unable to stop his thumbs from sweeping back over Deucalion’s jawline in a familiar gesture. Stubble tugged at the pads of his fingers as he swayed in, brushing a feather-light kiss to Deucalion’s lips just to reassure himself that he was still alive. 

“I took care of a problem,” Deucalion told him clearly, eyes burning brightly and with more power than he’d held that morning. 

“Was... was that the harpy that hurt Dad?” Stiles asked with a shaking voice.

“I was not going to allow such a violent creature on our territory and  _ especially _ not one that already assaulted a member of my pack. Your father is in the hospital because of that Harpy. I wasn’t going to allow it to live,” Deucalion told him in a bitter, biting tone that sent a shiver down Stiles’ spine. 

He knew that  _ Pack _ meant something different to his boyfriend than it had to Scott, and maybe even to Derek, but the venom in his voice as he talked about the Harpy still rocked him to his core. Stiles thought he knew how much Dad getting hurt was bothering Deucalion—considering the fact Deucalion had spent more nights by Dad’s hospital bed than Stiles had, he knew he was really upset—but he hadn’t realized Deucalion was angry enough to go out and hunt down the Harpy. 

Or... maybe Stiles just hadn’t realized what a proper Alpha would do to something that injured their pack. 

“I love you,” Stiles whispered for the first time, the words rocking through him. A gentle smile pulled up Deucalion’s lips as Stiles stared into his  _ beautiful  _ eyes, getting lost in the swirling bands of red that were now threaded through the rest of the shades of blue and green that usually made up his irises. 

They began glowing again and the lines surrounding his eyes deepened with his smile. “I love you too, sweetheart,” Deucalion told him, and then leaned in for another, longer kiss. 

Stiles knew they should get home and get cleaned up but... a little celebratory making out wasn’t going to hurt anyone. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> kudos are much appreciated, but things have been really difficult lately, and a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated!


End file.
